


Az érzés, amikor Viktor Nikiforov elkezd veled oroszul kiabálni

by Suonjar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hungarian, M/M, Overcome Chihoko, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: A tizenhat éves Chihoko Sato szinte egy véletlen folytán vesz rész a Négy Kontinens Bajnokságán, szóval a tény, miszerint Viktor Nikiforov elindult felé szintén egy véletlen, igaz?





	Az érzés, amikor Viktor Nikiforov elkezd veled oroszul kiabálni

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tfw victor nikiforov starts yelling at you in russian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868355) by [missmichellebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle). 



> Ha nem rémlik a Chihoko-dráma, akkor szaladjatok tumblira szétnézni, mert anélkül kicsit zavaros lehet a fic.
> 
> Ismét találtam egy angol nyelvű ficet, aminek képtelen voltam ellenállni, és muszáj volt lefordítanom. Az eredeti fic [missmichellebelle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle) tollából itt olvasható: [tfw victor nikiforov starts yelling at you in russian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10868355)

Chihoko egy esős márciusi szerdán született egy kaliforniai kórházban. Szülei negyedik (és utolsó) gyermeke és egy szem lánya. Felcseperedve sosem lesz olyan jó matekból, mint Shota, a legidősebb fiú, vagy olyan tehetséges festő, mint Daichi, a második fiú, vagy olyan csodás zenész, mint Jun, az utolsó fiú. De jobb táncos lesz, jobb futó, jobb sportoló.

Jobb műkorcsolyás.

Még ha ez valószínűleg nem az, amit szülei korábban elképzeltek számára.

És Chihokónak mégis annyiszor ki kellett harcolnia minden lépését az útnak, hogy bebizonyítsa, mindez megéri. Minden óra, minden edzői díj, minden regionális verseny.

És semmi sem viszi arra, hogy bánja.

Nem, amikor _itt van_ Gangneungban. Az első pecsét az útlevelében Dél-Koreába szól, és mindig emlékeztetni fogja az első nemzetközi versenyére. Az első Négy Kontinensére.

És igazából erre kellene koncentrálnia. A szüleire. Ennek a versenynek a súlyára. Arra, hogy talán Samantha Vasquez helyettesítésére választották, de a lényeg, hogy éppen most döntötte meg a személyes legjobbját a rövidprogramjával, és hogy még a könnyek sem száradtak fel az arcán azóta.

De edzőjének kezével a vállán, a lehető legcsúnyább, legfaszább halszörnyecske plüssel a karjaiban a figyelme csak arra a tényre tud irányulni, hogy _Viktor Nikiforov_ beszél hozzá.

Vagy kiabál vele.

Nem egészen biztos benne. Talán az orosz nyelv egyszerűen dühösen hangzik?

Végül is nem néz ki dühösen. Valójában mosolyog, noha… túlságosan szélesen, borzongató módon, amitől libabőrös lenne, ha nem most készülne kikattanni. Mert ez A Viktor Nikiforov, Élő Legenda, ötszörös világbajnok. Aki épp most nyert aranyat az Európa-bajnokságon. Ő a legtöbbször kitüntetett műkorcsolyázó a történelemben, és elég közel van ahhoz, hogy ha akarná, kinyújtózhatna és _megérinthetné_.

És akarja. Csak nem biztos benne, hogy van elég bátorsága megtenni.

Chihoko figyeli, amint mozog a szája, az arca sokkolt és áhítatott. Főleg áhítatott. Sokkal _gyönyörűbb_ élőben, mint képzelte. Ha kérne egy szelfit, akkor csinálna vele, igaz? Egek, a csapattársai soha nem fognak neki hinni. Talán kaphatna egyet a Snapchatre is, az sokkal komolyabb bizonyíték arra, hogy ez tényleg megtörtént.

Ha McKneely edző keze nem lenne a vállán, hogy megtámassza, Chihoko magába csípne.

Egek, azt kívánja, bár beszélne oroszul, hogy megértse, mit _mond_. Miért nem választható tantárgy a középiskolájában az orosz? Egyértelműen nagyon gyönyörű, érzelmes, _hasznos_ nyelv. Habár azon tényleg csodálkozik, miért oroszul beszél hozzá, elég biztos benne, hogy nem néz ki orosznak, ha valahogy, akkor az emberek általában japánul beszélnek hozzá és…

_Várjunk. Várjunk. Várjunk egy pillanatot_ , mert Viktor Nikiforov nem vehet részt a NK-n, ami azt jelenti, hogy az egyetlen ok, amiért itt van…

\- Vitya!

Chihoko olyan keményen kap levegőért, hogy edzője keze lesiklik a lapockacsontjai közé, hogy segítsen neki köhögni. _Istenem. Istenem._

\- Rendben, azt hiszem, ez elég izgalom volt mára – súgja McKneely edző a fülébe, és Chihoko érzi a sürgető távozási szándékot a hangjában. Ijedtében megveti lábát szorosan edzője kezében kapaszkodva, és egy elkeseredett pillantást küld felé.

_Kérlek_ , üzeni. _Kérlek, ne vigyél el innen, akármilyen varázslatos dolog is történik előttem._

\- Mi a jó eget csinálsz? – kérdezi Katsuki Yuuri, ahogy odamegy hozzájuk, a szemüvege kicsit ferde, a haja enyhén kócos, mintha olyan gyorsan sietett volna ide, amennyire az lehetséges. Chihokóra és az edzőjére pillant, enyhén, mereven meghajol feléjük, mielőtt visszafordulna Viktor Nikiforovhoz, és elkezdene vele beszélgetni… oroszul. Nem olyan folyékonyan és gyorsan, de azért _oroszul_ , ami… Nos, ami több, mint amit Chihoko tud.

Chihoko szeme oda-vissza pattog a két legendás korcsolyázó között, akiknek ha igaza van, ma itt sem kellene lenniük a rendezvény jégpályájánál. Valamilyen oknál fogva megnézték a női rövidprogramokat? Ez lenne a leglogikusabb. Végül is _híresek_ , és valószínűleg barátok híres női korcsolyázókkal. Egek, mint Sara Crispino. Ő sem vehet részt az NK-n, de ha _Viktor Nikiforov_ itt van, akkor Sara Crispino is itt lehet, nem?

Ha a sors folytatja ezt vele, akkor következőnek Sara Crispino jön ide hozzá, és akkor Chihoko _el fog ájulni_.

De a tény, hogy beszélhetnének Sara Crispinóval, vagy valaki mással, aki ugyanolyan híres, nagyszerű és tehetséges, és _ehelyett_ vele beszélnek (róla? mellette?) az egész szituációt még szürreálisabbá és zavarosabbá teszi.

Párszor hallja a nevét, és aztán Katsuki Yuuri végighúzza a kezét az arcán, és teljesen felé fordul, míg egyszerre tűnik kimerültnek és bocsánatkérőnek. Chihoko nem hibáztatja – oroszul beszélni fárasztónak hallik.

Katsuki Yuuri nyitja a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, majd becsukja, a szemei elkerekednek, ahogy a csúnya plüsst megpillantja, amit Chihoko még szorosabban ölel, mint ahogy azt a fellépése befejezése után tette.

\- Shachihoko – mondja Katsuki Yuuri, és Chihoko pislog rá. Most… japánul köszönt neki? Az nem lenne olyan szokatlan. A szülei japánok, és egy _kicsit_ tud is beszélni, de… ezt még sosem hallotta. Talán valamiféle udvariassági kifejezés?

Egek, meg kell tanulnia oroszul _és_ japánul.

\- Csak Chihoko – tisztázza kitágult szemekkel, remegő hangon, és Katsuki Yuuri egyszerűen _rámosolyog_.

\- Nem, tudom – mondja, a hangja meleg és kedves, és szerencsére angolul beszél. – Chihoko Sato, igaz? Amerikából. – Chihoko csak bután bólint, mert képtelen szavakat formálni a ténytől, hogy olyasvalaki, mint _Katsuki Yuuri_ ismeri a nevét. – A hatodik helyen állsz a rövid programod után. Nagyon jó volt. Ez az első versenyed a felnőtt kategóriában, igaz?

\- Uh, nemzetközileg igen – motyogja arra képtelenül, hogy normálisan mozgassa a száját, és a férfi biccent.

\- Nagyon ügyes vagy.

És francba az autogramokkal, a Snapchattel vagy a fotókkal az Instagramra emlékeztetőül. Katsuki Yuuri épp most mondta azt neki, hogy _ügyes_ , és ez tízezerszer többet ér ezeknél az alap dolgoknál.

(Habár attól még kérni fog szelfit, ha esetleg egyszer amnéziás lenne egy nap, és elfelejti, hogy Katsuki Yuuri valaha azt mondta neki, hogy ügyes nemzetközi szinten.)

\- Amúgy – kezdi, és aztán újra a plüss felé int – az egy shachihoko – magyarázza, és a lány kitartja a játékot, hogy megszemlélje.

\- Egy _mi_? – kapja magát a kérdésen, és aztán rögtön gyűlöli is magát érte. Milyen vicces. Milyen elcsépelt. Katsuki Yuurival beszélget, és minden bizonnyal _épp most alázta meg magát_.

A férfi újra mosolyog, szóval talán megbocsátja.

\- Egy… - Katsuki Yuuri szünetet tart, elgondolkozva ráncolja a homlokát, ahogy az orra alatt motyog minden valószínűség szerint japánul, habár Chihoko egy szót sem ért belőle. Vet egy pillantást Viktor Nikiforovra, mintha talán ő le tudná fordítani, de Viktor Nikiforov fülsértően csendes tekintetbe véve, hogy percekkel ezelőtt még megállíthatatlanul ontotta magából az orosz szavakat. Egy kicsit úgy fest, mintha… mintha épp most rúgott volna a kutyájába.

Chihoko követi mindkettőjüket Instagramon. _Látta_ a kutyát. Ha történne valami azzal a kutyával, az neki is fájna.

\- Egy mitológiai lény? – Katsuki Yuuri végre döntésre jut, bár a szemöldökét összevonja, mintha nem ez lenne a pontos fordítás, amit keresett. – Tigris a feje, ponty a teste – magyarázza, és Chihoko újra a játékra pillant. Valóban halteste van, de a feje inkább egy ijesztő sárkányéra hasonlít, mint egy tigrisére. – Valamelyik rajongódnak nagyszerű humora lehet, hogy ezt adta neked.

_Valamelyik rajongója_. Chihoko még szorosabban öleli magához a tigris-ponty-sárkány valamit, és tudja, hogy amint vége ennek az időtlen pillanatnak a jelenkor két legtehetségesebb műkorcsolyázóval, _kicseszettül le fogja guglizni shachihokót_. Azon gondolkozik, vajon foglalt-e a név Instagramon.

\- Chihoko – szól neki újra McKneely edző, a keze a vállán, és tudja, hogy ismeri ezt a hangszínét. Még mindig a rövidprogramos ruhájában van. Még mindig a korcsolyáiban álldogál. Ez az első alkalom, hogy az Államokon kívül korcsolyázik, és tudja, hogy foglalkoznia kell a sajtóval. Nem ő az első választás az NK-ra, és ezt is tudja. Alig van a nevéhez köthető érem, és a sajtó most fontos. Az imidzse, a védjegye mind késélen táncol. Senki sem tudja, ki az a Chihoko Sato.

(Nyilvánvalóan kivéve Katsuki Yuurit, és azt kívánja, bár lenne módja hangot adnia annak, hogy ez most mennyit jelent neki – és hogy mennyit fog még jelenteni, ha rossz napja lesz.)

\- Én… - Chihoko nyel egyet az edzőjére pillantva, majd visszanéz az előtte álló két korcsolyásra, akik ismertek a karrierjüknek és azon túl a románcuknak köszönhetően.

\- A sajtó? – Katsuki Yuuri újra rámosolyog, és Chihoko azon mereng, hogy látja-e őket valaki. Hogy talán ha visszamegy a hotelszobájába, elég szerencsés lesz, és talál egy rajongót, aki rögzítette az egész találkozást. – Megértjük. – Viktor Nikiforovra pillant, és veszélyesen villan a szeme, ahogy megszólítja. – _Vitya_.

Viktor Nikiforov isten bizony _összerándul_.

\- Elnézést a kiabálásért – mondja Viktor Nikiforov, teljesen őszintének hangozva, és még egészen úgy is néz ki, mintha szégyellné magát. Chihokót annyira megdöbbenti a tény, hogy hozzá beszél és érti is, hogy túl sokáig tart felfogni, mit mond. – Sok szerencsét a kűrödhöz – mondja és mosolyog, és Chihoko nem tudja, hogyan képes még megállni a lábán azt a mosolyt látva, amit neki címzett, de – varázslatos módon – mégis sikerül.

\- Kaphatok egy szelfit? – böki ki, még mielőtt minden kétségen kívül elrángatná az edzője, és _Viktor Nikiforov_ nevet, ahogy napfény-világosan azt mondja, _persze_.

Ha kérdeznék, Chihoko nem tudná elmondani, mit mondott az újságíróknak. Tizenkét órájába telik majd feldolgoznia, hogy Viktor Nikiforov és Katsuki Yuuri is posztoltak vele egy képet a saját Instagramjukra, és hogy közel négyezer követőt szerzett ennek következtében az éjszaka folyamán. Mielőtt elmenne megnézni a férfiak rövidprogramját, kirak egy képet a shachihoko plüsséről, újonnan megbélyegezve két fekete filctollas aláírással, és a következőt írja leírásnak: nem hiszem el, hogy meghaltam. Viktor Nikiforov és Katsuki Yuuri ( _és Phichit Chulanont, Christophe Giacometti és baszki Mila Babicheva_ ) is hozzászólnak.

A kűrje reggelén Chihoko telefonja értesíti, hogy Sara Crispino és Mila Babicheva is elkezdték követni őt Instagramon. Kizuhan az ágyból, és egy órát végigsír telefonon a legjobb barátjának és csapattársának, Cassie-nek.

És amikor fellép a jégre bemelegíteni, mielőtt előadná a világnak a kűrjét, kiszúrja Viktor Nikiforovot és Katsuki Yuurit a közönségben, amint feltartják a következő feliratot:

 

**OVERCOME,  
CHIHOKO**

**Author's Note:**

> Szerzői megjegyzés: szóval a népek arról ötleteltek, hogy Chihoko egy másik műkorcsolyás, aki elég nagy veszélyt jelent ahhoz, hogy Viktor totál féltékeny legyen, de én valamiért sokkal jobban szerettem azt az ötletet, hogy a valódi Chihoko teljesen ártalmatlan.  
> Íme a tizenhat éves amerikai korcsolyázó Chihoko Sato, aki szó szerint egy véletlen folyamán van az NK-n, és aki nem érti, miért lélegzik egyáltalán mellette Viktor Nikiforov, nemhogy még beszéljen is vele.  
> Avagy annak a története, miként adoptál Yuuri és Viktor egy újabb tini korcsolyázót.
> 
>  
> 
> Fordítói megjegyzés: az overcome azt jelenti, hogy legyőzni, túlszárnyalni valakit, ezt firkálta Viktor részegen Yuuri hátára. Sajnos magyarul nem nagyon jönne ki (de nyitott vagyok a javaslatokra!), ezért úgy döntöttem, meghagyom angolul, mivel úgy is egy felirat. :)


End file.
